A Second Chance
by Selene
Summary: Sequel to "Not Enogh Time"....an AR where Dare and Sere are all grown up


Title: A Second Chance 

Title: A Second Chance 

by Selene

Hello again, this is a continuation of "Not Enough Time" and much longer. I hope you like it. As always these characters are on loan. SM fans enjoy. For Chris 

I. 

I shoved my hands in my suit pockets in awe as I stared at the memorial one last time in the twilight. The light painted a gentle hue over the wall of veterans in the forest that told their stories. 'It looks much better in real life,' I chuckled lightly to myself, 'to think, I designed that! And tonight, they are honoring my work! I can't seem to remember the last time I wore a tuxedo.....'

A familiar pang crossed my heart. I used to dress up for Serena. 'God, I haven't seen her in years, since she moved.' I felt my eyes gazed casually over the scenic background as I walked through the capitol and stopped on a crescent moon. 'Serena', I thought sadly, 'I missed you so much since that night. No other woman has come into my life because you had to be the one for me.' My mind played over our last goodbye on that misty night. The pain still fresh in my heart caused me to wonder in circles. 'Life was too cruel that night, if only we had more time.' 

II. 

"Why don't you come with me, Serena?" His floppy hair shone in the pale light. Lance, her coworker, attempted to act casual as he waited her answer. Lance shifted his weight as he bent down under the desk to steal a glimpse of her luscious eyes. "You probably would need a break from all these kids." 

"Sorry Lance," Serena said wiping off her brow. Her bangs were matted to her forehead as the dusk tickled her nose. 'Social work is never done.' Her loose pink shirt concealed her slim body as she kicked the box under the desk to stand imperially. "I all ready have a date for tonight." "What?" Lance touched her shoulder slightly in disbelief. 'I know she never goes out with anyone. This girl is so lonely.' "Who's the guy that could steal your heart from these kids? I mean, you devote yourself too much to work to leave no love for us potentials." His smile quirked upwards as he felt her shuddder from contact. 

She stepped back impulsively. 'What does he care? I work a lot, ever since that misty night....I haven't felt another man touch me.' A surge of pain flickered across her eyes. She tried to hide her discomfort, "Lance, what would you want with a rag-a-muffin girl like me?" 

'Serena is so mysterious. Why won't she let anyone get close to her?' Lance wondered in awe of this beauty. She tries to hide herself in large clothes and plain makeup. 'She doesn't realize that by not attempting to look beautiful, she is more charming.' Lance asked playfully, "Who's the lucky guy? And don't try to change the subject, Ms. Tsukino!" 

"My father," She tilted her head in a soft smile. "He was in the army when those men died, so we received a special invite." 

"Oh that's great, so you are still single." He laughed touching her cheek lightly and snapped his hand back at her sudden confusion that passed in her mood. 'Serena, you shouldn't be alone.' He walked out of the office, feeling the air between them as very heavy. Lance whispered to him self, "I'll see you there then." 

Serena tried to concentrate of the last of the files as she unwilling fought back the memories of her only love. 'After all these years, I still miss him.' She grinned sardonically as she thought of herself actually have to dress up tonight. 'Well, I promised Dad.'

III. 

Serena walked down the steps in a white dress, simple, yet absolutely elegant on her. For the first time in years, her shapely body was seen as she trembled, feeling exposed. Her steps were airless as she walked down the last wooden step. Her long hair flowed over her shoulders like a fallen angel as her father nodded in approval. 'I feel strange being dressed like this almost as if I broke a promise. Maybe, I should change, I don't want any attention.' 

"Serena," Her father smiled, also primmed in his army uniform. He rose gently as looked at his daughter, fully comprehending, that sometime without his notice, she had grown into a beautiful woman. "You look stunning." 

"Maybe, I'm overdressed. I should probabaly change." She spun hastily on her heels to run back to her room. 

"No don't run, Dear." He held her wrist softy, still overpowering her small hands. "Serena, look at me. No matter how you dress, your personality will attract men. Stop running from opportunities and waiting for Darien. He probably is married and has moved on." 

Her eyes brimmed with tears in remembrance of their last night. "I'm sorry Honey, I hate seeing you alone and suffering. But that was years ago. You are too busy to date and be a young lady, all you do is work. You can't be scared of love because it won't wait for you. My daughter shouldn't have to wait for any man." He stepped closer to her and kissed her forehead. "I shouldn't be your date tonight." 

"Mr. Shields, won't you speak? This is your memorial." The nervous curator pleaded with him as bead of sweat dripped form the curator's bald-head. The people want to see you and ask you questions." I hid behind the tail of the red curtain that looked like a cape. I spoke softly, "I told you, I was not going to say a word." 

"But Mr. Shields-" He whispered with anxiety. "It's just Shields, when I'm working. Goodnight, Mr. Lamont. I will mingle and speak to whomever I want to." He shone with luxury under the stage's lights. 

"I just want to observe their reactions, tell the people I will be late." Smoothly and discretely, I walked off the stage through the side entrance. My eyes swung around the auditorium with awe, 'All these people are here to celebrate my work, but do not know me.' I smiled cynically to myself. 'I'd like to keep it that way.' My anonymity remained important to me; I even translated my Japanese name to English. I was no longer Chiba, just Shields. It suited me well because I wanted to be impenetrable. 'It is so breathtaking though,' as I soon melted to the glamour of the celebration with a glass of champagne. I stood near the exit, 'just in case the crowd makes me claustrophobic,' 

The cool breeze brushed against my hair. As I noticed faceless women smiling coyly at me. 'Like I care, they probably think I am rich. Oh I hate these superficial city women.' My dark eyes darted around the crowd. Then they froze. 'No,' I gulped as I felt my heart pound. 'That figure...am I dreaming? Maybe too much alcohol, Darien.' I refused to let my mind be fooled again. Or my heart. 'Oh god, I have to get a closer look.' I exhaled with uncertainty as I felt my legs approach her direction. She looks like a queen, so striking, even the most simplest things draw out her beauty. 'I must be going crazy and be desperate.' Yet, I could not suppress that flame of hope. 

Serena hung close to her father's arm. 'I feel as if too many people are noticing me.' I smiled uncomfortably at my father as pictures flashed incessantly. 

"They are a stunning pair, father and daughter," mumbled the crowd. "Serena," One clumsy reported threw a rose in her direction, "Will you marry me?" Politely she picked up the rose and smiled warmly at the man. He grinned in a sweet stupor, 'At least she took my rose.' Serena clutched her father's arm tightly as he led her in. 

I stood in the shadows watching her, my head a whirl, 'He called her Serena.' I crossed my arms, 'And that's her father. So she doesn't have a date. I know she hates all that publicity, I saw it in her face.' I smiled sadly not being able to get a closer look of her face. 'What if her feelings haven't changed...stop it Darien, be realistic. She probably has tons of men drooling over her.' He pursed his lips in determination. 'But I have to know, Love usually doesn't give a second chance.' I pushed my way through the crowd, to see if I could find Mr. Lamont.

IV. 

"Serena darling," Her father said patronizingly as he pulled out her seat. "There are other men at this party. Why don't you relax a bit and have some champagne, and maybe talk to one of them"

"Yes Serena," Lance strode by her side in a blue naval suit. "Not all men are scoundrels." She spun her head in Lance's direction, speechless of his presence. 'I didn't know he was in the navy.' 

"Hello Lance." Her father held out his hand, "I haven't met you before, Mr.-" 

"I'm Lance Taylor, Serena's coworker at the Children's home." He smiled warmly at her father. "May I join you?" 

"Only if Serena objects." He gazed down lovingly at her. She grinned slightly, still stunned by Lance's daunting presence. 

"Okay Lance, as long as you promise not to bother me too much." 

"I'm at a party," he sat down next to her, "I have to act civilized. Besides, your dad could report me." 

"I won't hesitate either." He said half humorously while fixing his glasses. "So Serena told me that you were serving with the men who were on this memorial." Lance sipped sour champagne that tickled his tongue. 

"Yes, that young architect, Shields, designed it. That fellow is quite shy, the curator announced that he wasn't going to be speaking." 

"I wonder what he looks like, maybe he is deformed or something," Lance laughed at his own comment as he casually slipped his arm on Serena's chair. "I know he detests being in the public eye." 

"I thinks it's mysterious." Serena added, her voice rung through the men's conversation. "At least he is not being as vain as some people, basking in the limelight. What kind of life is that? Nothing is sacred today, at least he treasures his privacy." 

"I always loved that about Serena," Lance said gently, "Unlike most women, she likes to speak her mind." 

Her father smiled pleasantly, observing Serena's reluctance to give into this man. 'He is absolutely tireless,' He laughed to himself rising to go to the bar to smoke a Cuban. 'I have to give him credit, he handles rejection like a champ.' "I'll leave you two to talk," Serena's eyes begged him to stay. He whispered in her ear, "Remember what I told you tonight. But you know you don't have to do anything you don't want to, but don't let fear keep you from trying, my love." 

He walked off sadly to the bar, wishing he had his wife to keep him company. But most of all, to be there for Serena in ways as a woman, that he, as a man, could not. Serena's blue eyes followed her father desperately as he merged with the mass of military uniforms.

"So Serena, I warned you that you couldn't get rid of me so easily. What do you think of my proposition earlier?" Lance lifted his hand to her cheek, aching to touch her and make her smile. 'All I need is a chance Serena, ' His eyes spoke to hers, lost her in aqua depths. 'I'm not a bad man, I just want to make you happy.' He continued lightly forcing himself to pull his hand away from her smooth face. "We are both adults." 

"I don't know," Her voice trembled with uncertainty. 'I've been holding myself out for so long. No one else compares to him.' "I only know you as Lance my coworker." 

"Well, that's why people have dates and talk. That way we can get to know one another." He smiled warmly at her. Sadness crept across her eyes again. 'He is so sweet, but I just can't.' "Well, how about we start off with a dance, then? That is not too committing." 

He rose and held out his hand to the beautiful woman. Serena was reluctantly about to life her hand when another voice cut in, "Excuse me, is this the Tsukino table?" 

Serena turned to the short bald man. "Yes, do I know you sir?" 

"No, Miss, I'm the curator of the event, Vincent Lamont. Are you Serena Tsukino?" 

"Yes, who inquires?" Serena asked formally. Lance stood aside, watching helplessly as this girl leapt at the chance to get away from anyone who wants to get close to her. 

"The architect, Mr. Shields. He wants to meet with you." 

"With me?" She looked confused. "I don't even know him." 

"He insisted that I escort you to meet him. And Miss Tsukino, he never wants to meet anyone. You must have made quite an impression. You should be honored."

"Lance?" She turned to the man in the naval suit. 

"Go ahead, well dance at another time. He is an important guy." 

Serena nodded sheepishly. 'I feel bad for leaving you Lance, but my heart is with another. I know you are a good guy, but isn't fair to you.' Serena extended her hand to touch his shoulder lightly before grabbing Mr. Lamont's arm to escort her to Mr. Shields. Lance looked on like a child staring after his dream shattered. He turned around silently to join Mr. Tsukino at the bar for a hard drink. 

V. 'I wonder want he wants with me? I think it is kind of arrogant that he expects me not to turn down his invitation though.' She glanced over to the short bald man, "Mr. Lamont, where are we going?" 

He feet glided over the carpet of the hall. He looked up nervously at the innocent belle. "Well, Mr. Shields insisted that he meet you in our lovely garden of white and red roses. He didn't really say much, you know how those architects are, more interested in communicating with the pen then their mouths. But don't repeat that please." 

Serena laughed congenially, "I sure won't." She was startled when Mr. Lamont stopped suddenly, her eyes fell on the mystical garden. "This is lovely arrangement." 

"Thank you Miss, it was designed by I.M. Pei another famous Chinese architect. The military loves beautifying their sites. This is your stop, just look around for him, and have a nice evening. I have to go unveil his piece in twenty minutes. " "It was my pleasure, good luck to you sir." 

Mr. Lamont unwilllingly let her arm go, 'That is the closest I've aver been to such a striking and kind woman. I can see why Mr. Shields requests her presence.' The little man walked off in a dreamy silence. 

I heard small footsteps echo on the cement as the moonlight fell on me. My pulse quickened and my senses heightened, I could smell the potent and intoxicating scent of roses. 'Serena, my goddess!' My thoughts trailed off when I heard her voice. Serena' sweet voice, 'I must be in a dream.' 

"Hello?" Her voice asked with uncertainty. "Mr...Mr. Shields are you here?" 

I stepped from the shadows with the freashest rose in bloom and said, "You used to just call me Darien." I heard her gasp. 

She stepped closer to me like a frightened deer. "Darien Shields?" I saw her mind click with understanding, "Chiba...in English. Darien?" Her voice quivered with excitement, "Is it really you?" 

"After all these years, Serena, we meet again." I reached out to touch the small of her shoulder. 'My heart is racing, I still can't believe it is her. I want to ask her so many things.' I exhaled aloud as I felt her tremble under my touch. 'God, I still remember how wonderful you feel.' "I'm not sure what to say after all these years." 

"I'm sorry I hurt you Darien." She whispered softly into the air. 

I felt her eyes pierce mine, 'I wonder if she is reliving it too.' "You don't have to apologize, it was out of your control. And I now realize how hard it was for you too." "

I thought I'd never see you again." She now began to stroll in the garden with me. "So I've seen you have been a success in your field." 

"Yeah," I blushed as our hands brushed against one another. I felt this rush of electricity buzz in the air between us. What have you been doing after all these years?" 

"While I was taking pre-med, I volunteered one summer in a Children's Home. Then seven years later, I'm still worrying about those kids." Her faced flushed with memories. I felt my throat parch at the thought of her being a mother without me. 

I tried to act casually as I questioned her, "Speaking of children, do you have any of your own?" 

Her face turned a shade of red under the moonlight, "No Darien, my kids are at the Home." I felt her hesitate at her next question, "Are you married? I mean you still look...as handsome, and I know there are a thousand beautiful girls out there." 

I laughed slightly, "No, I'm just as sociable as when we first met." 

"You still think of that?" She asked amazed. 

"How could I forget? You bounced a test off my head, with a thirty, no less!" 

She laughed warmly as her head brushed against his tall shoulder caught in the remembrance. "I remember a lot of good times that we had together, Darien." 

I stopped suddenly, wanting her and desiring her with me again. 'Should I ask her now?' "Serena," I turned her gently to me. My suit suddenly felt too tight. "Can I ask you something?" Serena smiled nervously at me. "Okay, Darien." 

"Where do we stand seven years later? Do you think we still have a chance?" I struggled with my thoughts that ran across my mind. "I don't want to seem too pushy, or too desperate, but no one has ever compared to you in my eyes and heart. Serena, I never stopped loving you." "You never stopped loving me," I felt her inch closer to me. Her eyes gazed at me lovingly like they used too. "I never wanted to push you away, but I didn't want to leave you and still love you. I thought dealing with moving might be easier if I was not your girlfriend anymore. I thought of you every day since, and just tonight my father was trying to throw me into a society of men. But none of those men were you," Her eyes twinkled, "Or so I thought." 

"Can we start over?" I asked shyly as I slipped my arm around her slim waist. She responded by draping her arms on my burning chest. 

"How about we continue where we left off," She giggled like a schoolgirl. "I mean, we are adults. Well, I am a permanent resident here now and I could use some company." 

"Serena," I shut my eyes and lowered my head to kiss her sweet lips, "I've missed you so much." 

"Ahhem," Her father cleared his throat and tapped his shoe playfully. As he watched us separate like two children caught in a horrible act. "So this is the man that has stolen my daughter's heart!" 

"Daddy," She flew to his arms to kiss his rugged cheek while pulling me by the arm. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, firstly, I chatted with Lance." He looked down kindly at her. "And Mr. Lamont told me you were meeting with Mr. Shields. I was just going to tell you that the presentation was in two minutes." He paused shortly, "Hello, son." 

Darien clutched his hands, "It is good to see you Mr. Tsukino. I...I didn't know you were going to attend this affair." 

"Niether did we." He laughed heartily. "I don't think you too should step out there, or else you are going to disappoint a lot of your admirers. When should I announce the engagment?" 

"Dad!" Serena grinned playfully. "We have to catch up first." 

"And besides, I don't know her ring size yet." I squeezed her hand. 

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two kids alone. I'l be going home after the ceremony. Maybe I'll make dinner for you two tomorrow, call me, my love." He waved off and walked back into the mass of people. 

VI. 

I traced the rose over her face as she fluttered her eyes. I small smile crept across her face as the silky flower caressed her skin. I pressed my body against hers before I lifted her up and spun her around. 'I am the most happiest man alive to have found her again.' "Serena," I eased her down as her hands slid through the thick of my dark hair. "You haven't changed a bit." 

"Did you really mean that thing about the ringsize?" She whispered in the darkness. I lifted her hand suavely as kissed each of her fingers. Letting my mouth taste her sweetness as I felt her grow warm and sensual. 'A second chance,'I thought feeling a haze of emotions. "I told you long ago that I wanted to marry you, and I still do." 

I heard her whimper. "Oh Darien," Her faced streaked with tears. "You make me feel so open....I missed you so much." 

This time, I cupped the fullness of her face, my breathing slow and soft. I licked my lips, almost dying from anticipation of her kiss. 'Her lips are so close.' My body trembled, then my mind went blank. My lips covered hers as all passions and love, and any earth moving sensuality was released from my being into hers. My head was a buzz with emotions as she kissed back harder and at that moment all time stopped. The earth stopped rotating. And the world became silent. All I could hear was our pleasure in each other. I listened to her silent longing in her fiery kisses. Everything else was small, as I grew aware of only her. She was simply intoxicating. We finally pulled away, laughing and crying from happiness. 

"I thought I lost you Serena," I whispered my voice thick with joy. "I have found you again. And no matter what you say Miss—"

"Chiba" She interjected. 

"Okay, the future Mrs. Shields, I am not letting you out of my sight." 

She saluted me playfully, "Yes Sir." 

"God I love you." She slipped out of my grasp. "Come here you little minx." I laughed as I chased her into the romance of the blossoming rose garden. 

~ fin Selene (* 


End file.
